New Sheriff In Town
New Sheriff In Town is an HTFF episode that is the season 75 premiere. Episode Roles Starring * Howdy Featuring * Lumpy * Cuddles * Savaughn * Giggles * Flaky * Lifty and Shifty * Masky and Flasky Appearing * The Mole * Petunia * Trippy * Nubly * Yeehaw Plot The episode begins with Savaughn, the sheriff of Wild West town, chasing after Lifty,Shifty, Masky and Flasky. As Savaughn chases them, he shoots at them with a gun and they four shoot back. While none of the flying bullet hit anyone, one hits the ground near a horse, causing it to buck in horror and hit Savaughn. As Savaughn falls to the ground, his face kicked in, the rest of the town rushes up to him while the four bandits run away. As most of the town mourns the death of the sheriff, Lumpy and Cuddles both notice a stranger riding into a town on a horse. The stranger is quickly shown to be Howdy, who looks in horror at the dead Savaughn. Lumpy looks at Howdy and then at the dead Savaughn before getting an idea. Lumpy quickly takes the sheriff badge off Savaughn and puts it on Howdy, much to the coyotes confusion. Before Howdy can do anything else, the town gathers aroudn him and picks him up while cheering. Soon Howdy is seen sitting in the police office and being told by Lumpy about the four bandits. Now understanding the situation, Howdy decides to help out. Just then the sounds of screams and gunshots are heard and Lumpy and Howdy rush outside to see the four bandits rushing into the bank. Seeing this, Howdy runs over with his gun drawn. In the bank, Lifty and Shifty are shown pointing guns at the tellers, Giggles and Flaky while Masky and Flasky keep the others in the bank from running. Howdy appears and Masky begins shooting at him. Howdy leaps to the side while also shooting. Cuddles is then passing by the bank, steering a covered wagon, when on of the bullets hits his wagon, which is shown to be packed with gunpowder barrels. The wagon quickly explodes and one of its wheels flies into the bank, just passing over the head of Howdy and Lifty, before smashing into Flaky. Everyone in the bank freaks out due to this and then a gunpowder barrel crashes through the roof of the bank and lands on the ground. Everyone pauses and looks at the flaming barrel. Everyone else manages to duck behind cover except for Petunia, Trippy and Nubly. The barrel quickly explodes and the metal hoops on it flies and slices the very top of Nubly's head off. Several pieces of flaming wood hit and impale Petunia and Trippy is launched through a window by the blast. His sliced up body then lands in a water trough, scaring several horses that are tied by it. The horses all freak out and cries to run, but cant as they are all tied to post. However the posts either end up breaking on all of them of comign out of the ground and the horses run. Back in the back, Lifty and Shifty take this chance to grabs as much money as they can. Masky sees this and rushes to join them, but he is grabbed by Howdy, who handcuffs him to Lumpy and ells Lumpy to take him to the jail. Flasky meanwhile laughs at Masky as she runs over to join the raccoon twins, but she walks right into a hole blown in the floor by the previous explosion. She ends up landing in what appears to a be a mine, and before she can do anything else, The Mole runs her over with a mine cart. Howdy is then seen running to Lifty and Shifty, and he leaps over the clerk's counter, When he does this, he unknowingly slices Giggles with the spurs of his boots. Giggles screams and runs right into the dead body of Flaky. Howdy ignores this and runs to Lifty and Shifty who both run off with large sacks of money. The twins escape the back out the back exit and Howdy chases after. Lifty is surprised when he finds his and Lifty;s horses missing, but before he can do anything else, one of the horses appears and tramples. Shifty laughs at this until the post tied to the horse flies into him and impales him. Howdy sees this and cheers at the defeat of the thieves and goes to walks off. The episode ends with Masky shown sitting in a jail cell, sadly playing a harmonica, which he ends up swallowing on accident and begins choking. End Tag "It's a Wild World" Fates Injuries # Giggles' face is cut by the spurs of Howdy's boots. Deaths # Savaughn's face is kicked in. # Cuddles is blown up. # Flaky's face is smashed in by a wagon wheel. # The top of Nubly's head is sliced off. # Petunia is impaled by many shards of wood. # Trippy is sliced by glass after beign blasted through a window. # Flasky is ran over by a mine cart. # Giggles is impaled on Flaky's quills. # Lifty is trampled by a horse. # Shifty is impaled by a post. # Masky chokes on a harmonica. (Debatable, someone might of helped him) Trivia * Yeehaw appears among the townsfolk at the beginning of the episode, but unlike the rest, is never seen again. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 75 Episodes